onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beasts Pirates
Hundred Beast or Beasts Can you change the name of this article to the "Hundred Beast Pirates", since that's this crew's actually? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 17:42, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Where did the "Beasts Pirates" come from? Is the name of his crew the same as his epithet? KingCannon (talk) 18:26, November 27, 2015 (UTC) It's definitely hundred beasts. (Shadoguardian (talk) 18:52, November 27, 2015 (UTC)) Kaido's original epithet is "百獣の王" (literally, King of a Hundred Beasts) but the english translation for that becomes simply "King of the Beasts" because that's essentially what it means. I still think we should use include the hundred in his crew name though. 19:16, November 27, 2015 (UTC) What it matters is what's written in the infoboxes, not Kaido's epithet. So what is it? Oh my mistake, Kaido is just "Kaido of the Hundred Beasts". His crew is the "Hundred Beast Pirates". 21:31, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Green light to move it then? 21:33, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Since there is so much debate, and no definite answer to what the translation should be, I think it should remain "Hyakuju Pirates".Mbaruh (talk) 22:14, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Actually in translations of the chapter 808 the crew name is the "Hundred Beast Pirates". Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 23:22, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Klobis moved it to "Beasts Pirates", so I locked moving the page. His reasoning seems to be something like this. 04:24, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ...but as I said before, Kaido's epithet is irrelevant. What it matters is the crew's name in the infoboxes of this chapter, so unless he has anything to say about that, Jopie confirmed it as "Hundred Beast Pirates". "Hundred Beast" is the literal translation for both Kaido's epithet and his crew. Just "Beasts" is a more of an idiomatic translation. Which we use is up to us, neither is 100% right or wrong. 05:46, November 28, 2015 (UTC) How about we wait for the official release of this chapter to get a confirmation for the translation of the pirate crew's name? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 07:42, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I support "Hundred Beasts Pirates". The meaning gets across well in Kaido's epithet (since lion = "king of the beasts", which is what it was going for) but I think here if we just go with "Beasts Pirates" some meaning is lost and it sounds a bit generic. I doubt anyone will think that it literally means there's a hundred of them. 13:24, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I do think "Beasts Pirates" sounds incomplete. KingCannon (talk) 14:14, November 28, 2015 (UTC) If I have to choose, I'd prefer "hundred beasts". I'd prefer hundred beasts as well. 17:34, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Would people please stop adding "Hundred" in front of the crew name before this talk is resolved? 19:40, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I've blocked anon edits since they seemed the ones who keep changing stuff. You can also consider blocking the page to admin-level, but probably this discussion is going to be solved soon, so your choice. But is it Hundred Beast or Hundred Beasts? 21:32, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Probably plural, since it's "hundred". But hundred beasts can be misleading, since it's implying the crew has one hundred beastly members. Beasts pretty sums it up, since we're using plural, and even VIZ uses "King of the Beasts" for Kaido, not "Hundred Beasts Kaido", which shows they can accurately read up the "Hyakuju" translation, and modify it to suit their needs. 22:18, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Hundred can also mean a large amount of stuff without specifying quantity. "Hundreds of people".KingCannon (talk) 02:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) How bout somebody ask Oda, the author himself what it should be instead of deciding what we think it should be. The manga chapter released says "Hundred Beast Pirates" not Beasts Pirates. It's not really up for debate. But again, maybe someone should ask Oda. 06:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor I'd say Hundred Beasts sounds better. Beasts Pirates sounds a bit awkward and doesn't convey as much meaning as Hundred Beasts. And AWC, the manga chapter said Hyakujū and we're trying to decide whether to translate it literally or idiomatically. The issue isn't what the name is, but how we should translate it for the wiki. 07:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) If we translate it literally, then Kaido's title would also have to change. Chidoriashi Hash is idiomatically meaning "Drunken Staggering Hash", but putting it literally, it means "Thousand Birds Leg Hash". 09:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) No it wouldn't. We can choose the best fitting translation case-by-case here. Kaido's title works perfectly as is because it's based on a term used to refer to the lion in real life: "hyakujū no ō", the english equivalent of which is "king of the beasts". 12:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) There's also an option of using the literal translation (Hundred Beasts) but then explaining that it doesn't necessarily mean actually 100 beasts but rather "all kinds of beasts" within the article. 04:52, November 30, 2015 (UTC)